SDNs typically include a number of network controllers configured to establish connections with one or more switches in the SDN. Each of these network controllers enable the switches to communicate on the SDN network. However, the number of switches managed by a network controller may grow indefinitely as more switches are added to the controller. Loads amongst the controllers within the SDN network may become unbalanced and lead to degradation of performance throughout the SDN network. For at least this reason, improved techniques for load balancing of switches in cluster of controllers in an SDN are needed.